Wikia Team
The Wikia Team is a group of creatures, each from a different planet. They control everything in MMFU, and are almost unstoppable. They have access to technology that can control everything from light to gravity. Every 100 years the team members die, and are replaced with the next members. The team was completely destroyed in the earth year of 1900, but in 1950 the team was recreated by Clevis Clarton. It is said that the Wikia Team can go universe hopping (passing from one universe to another), and this has been proven. History Birth of Wikia The Wikia Team was founded by Arnold Low, a mouse universe jumper and time traveler. During one of his universe jumps, he came upon the Club Penguin Fanon Universe. The universe was at the year of BC 1342, and Arnold was very interested in it. He decided to time travel into the universe's far future. Arnold soon discovered the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature, a group of creatures that literally controlled the universe. Arnold came up with a brilliant plan, and quickly stole a laptop from the Bureau. Arnold returned to his homeworld with the laptop, and right away started to read the data from it. He found blueprints for devices, bases, and extremely classified information. Using this information Arnold created a device that controlled gravity, however, his neighbor grew suspicious of him. One night Arnold tested the gravity controller in a forest near his house, without knowing his neighbor was watching closely. The next day the local government attacked Arnold's home, and tried to take the device from him. Arnold defeated all the government workers though, and fled from his homeworld. He traveled to his safe house, an old castle in Brown Nebula. There he created more devices to control the very universe, and learned more about the different realities and other facts about life. Arnold then created a badge, that when installed into a creature would give them complete control of everything in the universe. Arnold decided to find other species, who would help him keep peace and balance in the universe. After searching, he made a team of 21 creatures (including him). Arnold named the team, Wikia Team, after his grandfather Wikian Low. Destruction of Wikia In the earth year of AD 1850, the Wikia Team became well known throughout the universe. This is because they became involved in issues, and became less hidden. This unveiling came at a price, though. An evil alien race, named Gurgurs, didn't want any species being able to control the universe. So they attacked Wikia Castle in 1900, and destroyed the entire Team. They didn't take anything, even though they could have become rulers of the universe if they did. Recreation In AD 1950 a rat named Clevis Clarton discovered a machine in the Forest of Rama. Clevis activated the machine, and it teleported him to a void in the MMFU. There Clevis discovered a massive castle, that didn't look earthly at all. The castle was empty, and it turned out to be the HQ of the Universe Leaders. The Universe Leaders called themselves the Wikia Team, a group of different creatures from different planets working together to protect the universe. Clevis discovered computers, and other devices that literally controlled everything in the universe. He discovered old letters, and discovered how the Wikia Team came to their demise. An evil race of aliens, called the Gurgurs, attacked the castle and murdered the entire team. Clevis found a computer, somewhat like the modern laptop. Using this computer, he promoted himself to Universal Master. After that he gained power that no normal being could withstand, but lived. With his new powers he could control anything, and everything. Since then Clevis Clarton has been the Universal Master. He's rebuilt the Wikia Team, but has positioned himself as a complete monarch of the team. Members Gallery Theme Song Trivia *The Wikia Team is scarcely known on Megiddo. *The Team strictly does not have any kind of affiliation with any government. See Also *Mech Mice Fanon Universe Category:Outer Space Category:Groups